


I Only Love You When I'm Drunk

by iYelnats



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iYelnats/pseuds/iYelnats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is different when he's sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Love You When I'm Drunk

The solid wooden door against Glenn’s back only hurt a bit as he was pushed roughly against it, the closing making a resounding bang through the small apartment. He was far too captivated by the man attached to his lips, the man that was grinding his hips against him and tugging on the clothes that separated that  _amazing_ skin on skin contact.

Daryl reeked on alcohol; he always did when he came to Glenn like this. The scent was heavy on his breath when he slurred a ‘ _Hey, kid_ ’ before pushing through the door and having his way with him.  Glenn had protested the first few times this had happened, but he had soon grown accustomed to the pattern of Daryl showing up on his doorstep, utterly hammered, every late Saturday night.

“Get…these…off…” Daryl grumbled to himself, struggling to tug off his pants and walk to Glenn’s bed at the same time. The young man shook his head and followed, ready for their usual activity and the breathless, slurred words that came with it every time.  Those words that made putting up with the stink and taste worth it, putting up with Daryl rolling over and falling asleep for the night, disappearing the next morning.

 _“Yeah…I…I fuckin’ love ya, chink…”_   

* * *

 

Daryl didn’t come tonight though.

Stepping into the dark bar, Glenn sifted through the people drinking their sorrows away to find the older man. Spotting his target, he approached, all smile regardless of his situations; a stark contrast to the dwelling he found the man in.

“I got a late start.” Daryl said, hardly looking at him and setting his now empty beer bottle down on the bar. Glenn stared, confused. Realizing that he would need to explain further, the older man muttered, “Maybe I’ll find you later, kid. “

“Oh…But I was thinking we could…”

“Damn it…well stop thinkin’.  Listen, I’m not your little boyfrien’ or anythin’, do you understand? All those times? It was the drink. Every time I kissed you it was a big mistake…but I like to drink, and when I do I don’t think straight. I say it’s a chance I’ll take.”

Standing up, the man pulled his coat on and laid some cash on the grimy bar. Patting Glenn on the shoulder, he left him standing alone in the bar with his crushing words to dwell on.

“I only love you when I’m drunk.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism, reviews, and comments are always welcomed! I usually reply to all I receive.   
> Check out my tumblr http://iyelnats.tumblr.com/


End file.
